


Short stories from Nuka-World

by Jiasura



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiasura/pseuds/Jiasura
Summary: A collection of short stories about Gage and my sole survivor Gabriel, that aren't necessarily in order but exist in the same canon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something happened recently that really discouraged me from writing fanfiction, so it might be a while before this story gets a third chapter. I'm currently working on it, but it's been really slow. Hope you like it nevertheless!

"Gage, if you're behind this..." Colter spoke through glenched teeth as the squirt gun stripped him of his defenses the second time.

"Someone's mechanic ain't got long to live!" The announcer and radio host RedEye cheered through the speakers.

Gage could still remember the knot that had formed in his gut as Colter had begun to realize just what was going on with his suit. If the gauntlet victim couldn't have offed Colter right there and then, he would've been a dead man not long after the fight was over. He could also recall the relief as the knot in his stomach was pulled loose and the Overboss went down, face down in a puddle of his own blood, and the vic - some Institute asshat named Gabriel - was crowned the new Overboss.

All of that seemed like it happened a lifetime ago, while in truth, it had only been a month or two at most. So much had happened since the new Overboss took over; they'd taken all of the parks in Nuka-World, raided the Commonwealth, brought the power plant back online and killed off the whole Disciples gang, and Nisha, Dixie and Savoy with it. The number of gang outposts just crossed over to double digits and The Pack and The Operators were singing the Overboss' praises - figuratively, of course.

Gage lifted himself up to sit on one of the many consoles flashing with colorful lights at the exit to the Nuka-Galaxy rollercoaster, and he was immediately approached by one of the many Mr. Handys hard at work on the ride. "Please, do not stand on, sit on, kick, punch, or throw soda on the equipment", it instructed him, as it would any pre-war visitor. When he didn't budge from his chosen seat after several repeated instructions, the robot wandered off to search for a human employee to assist. But of course, since they'd all died centuries ago, its search never ended. Gage sighed and leaned back on the railing behind the console, slowly sinking back into his thoughts.

The new Overboss, Gabriel, he really was something else. Colter was strong, big and scary, easy to manipulate and push into the right direction. Gabriel, less so, in every aspect. He was young, must've been under 30, average sized, clean skinned, and had one of those faces that just made him look trustworthy and likeable. Gage had initially feared the newcomer would be too soft and kind to lead such a massive group of raiders, but he was quickly proven wrong. Underneath the friendly smile and kind attentive eyes lied a killer, liar and thief. No lock stood a chance in his hands, and the grace and focus with which he moved made him able to move across a battlefield unnoticed and snipe a target from nearly any angle. There was something incredibly sexy about the overall sharpness of his character that Gage just found himself glued into as soon as it came apparent, and he knew very well he wasn't the only one around thinking that. More than a handful of Operator women were drawn to the Overboss, particularly his skill with a sniper rifle, and many of them thought they actually had a chance with him. Gage chuckled to himself, looking down at his knees. 'If only they knew', he thought. If only they knew that not only did the Overboss not swing that way, he was already involved with someone else. Someone who was neither Pack or Operator.  
Finally, the coaster car shaped like a small rocket stopped at the exit gate and Gabriel stepped out of it, carrying all sorts of junk in his arms, and Gage jumped down from the console to greet the Overboss.

"'Bout damn time", he grunted. "You done here?"

"Yup, sorry Gage", Gabriel snorted. "I got distracted. You know, I can strip these for parts and build turrets for our outposts", he said and showed off his haul of hot plates he'd scrounged up from a breakroom somewhere.

"Our outposts? Don't you mean your outposts?"

"What, I'm the Overboss but you get to be my queen."

"Oh, no, I think we both know who the real queen here is", Gage chuckled softly. "Ain't that right, mr. 'I-wanna-ride-you-like-a-wild-bull'?"

Gabriel snorted. "You keep bringing up things I say behind closed doors and one day I'll do the same to you. See how you like it. Now give me your bag."

Gage rolled his eyes and held open one of the bags he was carrying so that Gabriel could put his stuff there. "You know you can find that shit all over the Commonwealth, ain't no reason you gotta haul it all the way from here."

"Hey, you never know", the Overboss laughed and patted Gage on the back as a sign to get going. "How come you never come with me on these?"

The older raider squinted. "What, the rides?"

"Yeah, you're missing out."

Gage snorted. "I'm too old for shit like that. It's embarrassing."

Gabriel raised his brows with a fake offended expression. "Wait, are you saying that I'm embarrassing?"

"Oh, c'mon boss, you know that's not how I meant it..." Gage groaned. "It's just... You know."

"I know", the younger man snorted. "And you know I'm joking." Gabriel stayed quiet for a while as they walked outside and into the Galactic zone, now belonging to the Operators. Before they reached the entrance to the park where most of the raiders liked to hang about, Gabriel grabbed Gage by his shoulders and pushed him against the nearby wall. He stared deep into Gage's startled eyes and leaned in closer. "You know, I was going to suggest we stop by Fizztop before going to check on the outposts, but then I remembered the Nuka-Express..."

"What?"

"Nuka-Express", Gabriel repeated. "That's quite a bit of time we've got for just the two of us..."  
Gage snorted with amusement, knowing, however, that Gabriel was entirely serious about fucking in the monorail. "That's dirty, boss."

"I know", Gabriel whispered and placed a light kiss on Gage's lips.

The raider sighed with a smile. "Well... You're the Overboss."


	2. Names

It had been a really slow day in Nuka-Town. A really warm, slow day. Absolutely nothing happened that required the Overboss' attention in any way, and most of the people were sitting indoors or in shadow, and the only people really working were the enslaved traders who really didn't have a choice. Guess the heat made even raiders sluggish. Gabriel was sitting up at Fizz-top Grille, absent-mindedly staring at his second in command, Gage, lie down on a couch and tear up pages from an old newspaper and roll them into balls and try to toss them into a trash-bin at the other end of the Grille.

"You know, I've been thinking..." he started. Gage didn't stop what he was doing, or even turn to look at him. He just let out a sort of a grunt as a sign that he was listening. "... How come no one calls you Porter?"

Gage stopped rolling paper balls and turned his head to look at Gabriel. "What?"

"That's your name, right? Porter Gage?"

"Yeah, that's my name alright", Gage said and put his stack of newspapers on the floor next to him.

"So... Should I call you Porter...?" Gabriel asked. He'd been thinking about it for a while now, since the two of them had grown so close to one another, was it actually kind of weird to call a significant other by their last name?

Gage laughed. "Uh, no", he snorted. "I've been 'Gage' for so long that if you suddenly started to call me Porter it'd probably take a while for me to even notice you were talking to me. Besides, Gage is a lot easier for a lot of people. And sounds better for a raider, to be perfectly honest."

Gabriel smirked. "So it's a vanity thing?"

"Jesus, was that last bit the only thing you heard?" the raider grunted. "Sure, yeah, I guess a part of it is at this point. But mostly it's just 'cause that's what people have always called me. Would be weird if you didn't."

"Gotcha", the Overboss snorted. "But you don't have to call me 'boss' all the time, you know. You could just call me Gabriel."

Gage sighed and sat up on the couch. "No, I'd... rather not. Don't want to get used to that." He looked over at the other man, and at his puzzled expression. "I let that slip when we're out there in the open, dozens of ears around us... You remember the whole talk I gave you about keeping this... us... just our business?"

Gabriel nodded.

"I want to play it safe, ok? It's too easy to use it against you. Against both of us, really. You don't want to show a weakness to these assholes."

Gabriel smiled, that stupid, so genuinely happy and warm smile of his. "But you're not my weakness, Gage. You give me strength."

Gage's expression turned into disbelief with a hint of disgust. "God, did you really just say that? I'm gonna pretend that you didn't", he said, and ended up only widening Gabriel's grin.

\---

Gage returned to the Overboss' quarters later at night, after both him and Gabriel had been running some errands for the other raider bosses in the park. Gabriel was already waiting for him, leaning into a wall near the double doors leading inside.

"Okay, you really need to start calling me something else", he blurted out as soon as Gage closed the doors behind him.

The older raider looked at Gabriel, raising one eyebrow. "Come again?"

Gabriel sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to another, looking really uncomfortable. "You know that everyone else calls me boss, too, right?"

"Yeahh, because you are the boss?"

"Yeah. It's uh... Well it's... different when you say it, you know? Because now my brain associates it with... I mean... Well, when you say it when we... In bed..." Gabriel stammered and looked up at Gage, who stared at him with a smug, ear to ear grin on his face. He knew what was up.

"You got hard, didn't ya?"

Gabriel closed his eyes and let out a deep, frustrated sigh. "Yes."

Gage laughed and walked further into the room. "I'm never gonna call you anything else."

"Fuck you, Gage."


End file.
